Twilight Love
by Crysie
Summary: A Daikeru/Takesuke with bits of Taito written for Dream-chan's contest. As he drifted from town to town, Takeru never imagined he would take the job that he did, nor fall in love with the boss' son. An AU with its sappy bits and its angst *Complete*
1. Life as a Drifter

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.   
  
This Daikeru/Tasuke is for Dream-chan's contest. Enjoy it and please review. Also note that the Digimon stuff never happened, nor is there any digimon.  
  
**Twilight Love  
Chapter 1: Life as a Drifter**  
  
Hoboes, bums, vagrants, beggars, loafers, and drifters - words describing people I never thought I would be around. My mother always told me it was a way of life and that becoming like would be a disgrace to the family name. Was I a disgrace now? Yes, yes I was.  
  
The thought of ending up on the street as a child was not even there; like many, I had been an innocent angel for the first portion of my life, exceeding until I was fourteen, the year I began high school. They say high school is the best time of your life, and it was, but it also screwed me over in the long run. Girls, drugs, and alcohol consumed the few years of high school, leaving me with a limited education and poor grades. My brother always said I would regret the way I acted, but was he one to talk? Surely he had the grades, but he was in a devious band that was into everything I was. There was also the matter of his boyfriend, Taichi, and it wasn't oblivious to anyone how intimate they were.   
  
Did he disgrace the family name? No, not at all. Somehow through his talents of writing wonderful poetry for song lyrics, playing his guitar and singing, he was able to attend the best university in Japan. That's the last I've heard of Yamato in the past year, and it's all I could take. My mother treated me harshly for not succeeding as well as her eldest. It made me sick. Yamato got everything and I have nothing, stuck on the streets while he's in a fancy dormitory. I have no one while he fucks - no wait, he would say make love - to his boyfriend. I can't be open about my sexuality while he flaunts it around, being proud. So maybe I don't know how much has changed in the past year, but I do bet much hasn't.  
  
I wonder if he has a job. I do not, but I'm in the process of looking for one now. It may take a while for me to find one, mainly due to my appearance. The blonde, angelic hair I once held as a youth was now dirty and scraggly. It had been a few weeks since I took a shower; the last time I had to sneak into a woman's hotel and take a one. Needless to say, she came back and found quite a surprise when she approached the washroom. She also had screamed and I ran naked onto the streets.  
  
The sky was cloudy and I was thankful for the coolness; I really didn't feel like searching for a job whilst the sun shot brightly. Not too many people swarmed the streets either, another bonus for the unfavorable weather. The sun was beginning to set and my stomach growled for food; not like I would actually receive any though. The only time I usually found myself with a meal was in the morning, when I could spend a fair amount of rush hour outside with a coffee cup and hoping someone would drop at least a few yen into the paper container.   
  
At the moment, I stood before a new street. I was what you call a drifter, one who would hitchhike to the next inhabited community when things turned unfavorable. Most would frown upon me and earning a job would be like trying to fly. When that occurred, I would simply pack my duffel bag and move on.  
  
There were bright lights beginning to flash and show sleazy hotels, casinos, and bars with the occasional exotic dancer signs attached, which gave me the impression that this was the lower area of town; a perfect place for me to fit in. The previous towns I had been to were full of rich, classy people who had nothing better to do than chase out the lower class , as they would say. I suppose more populated cities were an advantage to live in rather than the small, rich towns. However, sometimes it was the opposite: the populated cities were richer and the smaller towns poorer. It all depended on the region and kind of work it provided.  
  
I roamed my pockets for any sign of money and took out the little change I had. It was a smoke I desired and it would be easy enough to bum one off some sucker for the amount of money I had, but I decided it against it; food was what I really needed. What I desired and what I needed were two different things, and I found it difficult forcing myself to choose what was best for me over what appealed.   
  
One of the buildings I passed was an erotic dancer's club called All You Want. This one seemed more quiet and empty, and for this reason I was about to oppose entering. Somehow, I always managed to somehow be the outcast within small crowds. It wasn't hard to notice that the other places were really packed with lineups. I didn't understand why, so the thought to inspect what was so dismal about this place for it to not be piling with people won me over.  
  
The odor definitely must have an impact because this place smelled a mixture of sweat, alcohol and smoke. It was small, which must have caused the stench to vigorously stand out, but of the small combination of males and females littering the place, none seemed to be bothered. Either that, or they were too aroused or depressed - whatever feeling that caused them to come to a place like this - to care.   
  
The dancers might be worth it if I were actually looking for pleasure in my life. Surely everyone looks for another person to be with, but I'm content with being single if this is how it is meant to be. There were three females on the stage, all with pleasant looking bodies and perky breasts. Something did strike me as odd, but I couldn't lay my finger on it. Anyhow, they were dancing to music that gave a certain sexual feeling, and I was beginning to become intoxicated because of it. All right, point given to why many weren't bothered by the odor.  
  
I was about to take a seat when a hand rested upon my shoulder, and a voice said, There you are. Why are you so late?  
  
I turned around and in the process, flinging the hand off my shoulder.   
  
That's no way to treat your new boss, the man said, crossing his arms.  
  
I was confused, and yet, the idea of having a boss thrilled me; a boss equaled money. Although there was still the matter of this man having the wrong person and what my job actually would be, I was excited.  
  
Hurry up into the dressing rooms. You'll be on after the next group, which is in a half hour or so, so hurry up, he said, pointing to a set of doors marked with a dingy sign Employees Only'. He was about to turn, but asked, What's your name again?  
  
Uh Tak-  
  
Never mind. Just go get changed. The man turned abruptly before I could even finish saying my name or get a good look at him. I really only noticed the cigarette butt hanging from his mouth and his hoarse voice.  
  
I began heading towards the unknown: the employees room to change. It occurred to me that I was most likely going to see many naked woman and the idea excited me a little, but it also made me think of the price paid. I would either be kicked out and shouted at or arrested. Either way, it may be worth seeing the woman.  
  
The door stood before me and I sighed, clamping my eyes shut as I turned the knob. I expected screaming, but nothing of that sort occurred. I saw what I never expect to in my entire life: six half-naked men stood before me, either fixing make up or dressing. My jaw fell open and I stared at a set of implanted breasts on the one man facing me. Another two men were fighting over a mirror with lipstick in their hands, and the other three were adjusting their outfits.   
  
Who are you?  
  
I looked towards the voice that called and found myself staring at a teen no older than myself with spiky red hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was the most attractive one out of the lot, having no implanted breasts or makeup applied.  
  
I uh...  
  
Get out. This is the change room, he said, pointing towards the door.   
  
A man sent me in here saying he's my boss-  
  
Daisuke, I thought the boss hired another girl since the only one left here is Ayaka, one - whose fake breasts I had witnessed - said.  
  
I'm the one who hired and it certainly wasn't this person, he, I presume to be Daisuke, said.   
  
We need someone on the next set, another said.  
  
The other five agreed and Daisuke turned around, calling, Ayaka, what do you think?  
  
A feminine voice shouted back, I was hoping to dance with a girl, but if this guy is cute, then sure. I'll be out in a moment.  
  
Daisuke turned back and said, He is cute enough, and is lanky enough to pass for a girl-  
  
I'm not lanky, I said, scowling.   
  
All right. Whatever. Let's just find you an outfit to dance in.  
  
But I don't have breasts, I said quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed because of the other men, who were all dressed in provocative outfits that displayed their set of implanted breasts or - what appeared to be - fake cotton breasts.  
  
Then stuff. It doesn't matter; no one cares if you're a woman or not. You can just do a pole dance and not strip, Daisuke said. Come with me and I'll show you a room to change in.  
  
We get rooms? Then how come those guys changed in the open? I asked, gripping my worn duffel bag tighter and following Daisuke down a corridor. We began walking up stairs, which left me believing this place was a lot larger than I originally thought.  
  
Because those guys like fooling around, Daisuke replied, sighing. You have no idea how annoying they are.  
  
I merely nodded, not really wanting to find out. He led me into a tiny room that had a small closet space and dresser with a mirror. It wasn't that glamourous, but it was nice to be in a room that I could savor for a few minutes by myself.   
  
I don't suppose you shave, Daisuke pondered, looking through the outfits in the closet.  
  
I shook my head, still feeling unsure. Would I really have to dance? The thought caused a lump to form in my throat and I began to try clearing it.  
  
Don't be so nervous. You'll be on stage for five minutes - tops, Daisuke said, smiling as he pulled out an outfit. This will do. We'll just stuff you so that the top fits.  
  
I don't think I want to do this, especially not with that on, I said, setting down my duffel bag. You can just wait for the other chick to show up and we'll pretend we never met.  
  
Don't tell me you're scared. If you put this on, Mr. Fujiama will eat you right up and give you a ¥3800 tip.  
  
Are you serious? I immediately had taken the lingerie set out of Daisuke's grasp.  
  
He laughed and nodded, handing me a pair of shoes to match. What's your name anyway?  
  
I replied, taking off my shirt.  
  
He was staring at my chest and I couldn't help but smirk until I realized he saw naked bodies everyday. At least I assume this because of the way he's so comfortable with the others.  
  
  
  
I don't give out last names. I slowly put my arms through the straps and began trying to clasp the two ends together.  
  
If you're going to work here, then you will, he said sternly, crossing his arms.  
  
I replied shortly, too preoccupied with the clasp to offer anything else, such as an apology or to hand out more information about myself.  
  
Are you over eighteen? He looked really serious for a reason I didn't understand. Maybe he has gotten caught with this before.  
  
I nodded, still trying to hook the clasp. The serious expression still lingered on his face when I asked, Do you dance?  
  
No. My old man owns the place and I help out with the production every evening, he replied. Do you want some help with that?  
  
I nodded, blushing slightly. I couldn't be that embarrassed, could I? He knows I've never done anything like this before, let alone be able to clasp a weird hook. It's a wonder how woman put these things on. Still, I wonder why I felt so embarrassed? He is really attractive and seems nice enough, but I could do better.  
  
After finishing his task, I beckoned him to turn around and began striping down my jeans and underwear. I couldn't help but notice I really needed to wash, but ignored that as I slipped on the bottom of the lingerie. Surprisingly, it fit, which puzzled me.  
  
How would you know this would fit?   
  
The guy before you who recently quit had a similar figure to you, Daisuke said, tilting his head and staring at me.   
  
You mean another guy actually wore this before? I asked, peeling a piece of it away from me and making an expression on my face that must have looked like I ate raw liver.  
  
Sorry, but it's all we have. When we get you set to work here, we can buy you your own outfits to dance in, he said, smiling.  
  
When I work here...? Was he for real? Would I actually have a job here to look forward to after tonight? That meant I would have to make a really good impression in order to keep working here.   
  
Daisuke nodded and looked at his wrist. Shit! You're on in about a minute. We've got to get you downstairs to work with Ayaka and Yuuta on stage.  
  
Whose Yuuta? I asked as I followed him back downstairs and through the corridor.  
  
He's um... I'll point him out because you won't get who I'm talking about.  
  
You're probably right, I said, frowning slightly. Would I want to work with these cross dressing guys? How does Daisuke put up with it? And Ayaka? Maybe I'll ask the girl later, after we finish dancing.   
  
Daisuke pointed out one of the men who were trying to apply lipstick in front of the mirror as Yuuta. He was fairly attractive, though it was almost a turn off for me to see him in a skimpy dress. Ayaka, on the other hand, was extremely sexy. I wish I could be one of the men out there in the crowd watching her, rather than be in the entertainment myself.  
  
Three men came through a door that I could see leading to the stage and I recognized them as the three who had been fixing their outfits earlier.   
  
Ayaka went on stage, followed by Yuuta and me. She took a place in the middle of the stage and Yuuta danced past her to the pole on the right, whilst I stole the one on the left. It took a few moments to grasp what I was doing, but I soon glanced at Yuuta and began following his moves to the point where it was almost easy for me to guess what he would do next.  
  
The feelings I held were a mix between anxiety and anticipation. The crowd seemed to eat me up like a fresh piece of meat, putting money into my bottom at every chance they got. That feeling of having cold, hard cash was unbelievable, but even more so was the attention it fed me. People whistled and shouted of how I was and how I danced - the screaming left my heart beating with anticipation. The anxiety came from a fear of messing up a move or tripping, but the feeling soon left and replaced with a dizziness. The music was somewhat loud (not loud enough to feel the beat through the floor), but that and the mixture of whistling and few people shouting to take off the clothing could probe anyone to feeling lightheaded.   
  
The song ended and Yuuta and Ayaka bent over a last time, seemingly to collect whatever more money they could, just as I did. More hands found there way into my bottoms and squeezed areas of my body that a lover usually does.   
  
I found myself standing and hoping that I would get the opportunity to do this again soon.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
Please tell me what you think of it.


	2. Diner Conversations

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
I was supposed to be camping at the moment, but my mother got sick and we had to come home so she could go to the hospital.  
  
**Twilight Love  
Chapter 2: Diner Conversations**  
  
  
After Ayaka, Yuuta and I proceeded off the stage, I sat quietly onto a bench and looked up to find Daisuke standing above me, holding a glass of water.  
  
I can't believe that was only five minutes, I said, panting slightly. I'm exhausted.  
  
Here, drink this, he said. Wearily, I accepted the offer whilst he had taken a seat next to me. And that's because it wasn't five minutes - more like twenty.  
  
I was too thirsty to care and drank the water greedily, gulping every last bit. When I finished, I handed Daisuke the glass, surprised to see him with a look of confusion. Perhaps it wasn't right for me to hand him the glass? Perhaps I should have stood and set the glass down myself? Suddenly, I felt very self conscious, although my mind was screaming at me not to be. Paranoid about the way I looked, talked, moved - about little things that I did not usually care for.  
  
Let's go talk about things.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, but decided against opposing because of the serious expression on his face. Already I disliked the expression, and I've only known him for a mere hour. The feeling of discontent faded away as he handed me a soft pale blue robe to wear.   
  
We went to a different room this time that was still on the main level. Daisuke waited until I walked inside before he shut the door and locked it. I wondered why he would lock the door, but shrugged the uncertainty off and crossed my arms. Daisuke walked past me and and opened the closet, taking out a tin can. I realized this room was completely different than the change room I had been in. There was a small bed in the corner and this one had a smaller dresser stuffed to the point where clothes were hanging out. Like many rooms, there were a few pictures frames and the usual hygiene things that I even had in my duffel bag.  
  
Who are these two? I asked, picking up one of the frames. There were two females in the picture, one with really wild hair and the other looking quite a bit older. Simplicity was the first thing that came to my mind; the two woman looked content, free, happy, except there was a lingering in their eyes that told me neither was content. The young girl looked six––seven the most. Perhaps it wasn't so simple, but the complexity of the photograph's subjects gave the picture an image of simplicity.  
  
Put that down, Daisuke said, scowling as he dropped the tin can and leapt up to snatch the picture away.  
  
Putting down the picture, I stuck my hands up innocently and continued to look around. So this is your room?  
  
Daisuke nodded and went back to attending the tin can whilst I leaned against the wall, wondering what he was doing. As if on cue, he opened the lid and spoke.  
  
Do you smoke?  
  
Is this a trick question that could possibly cost the job? I asked, uncrossing my arms.  
  
No. I don't give a shit who smokes and who doesn't.  
  
I do smoke, I said, beginning to fish around the loose change I had earlier. I was about to hand him the change when he shook his head and pulled out two cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
I followed him to the to the other side of the room where he sat at the window ledge. Daisuke looked up at me and patted the seat next to him, sliding one of the cigarettes into his mouth. When he handed me mine, I immediately slid it into my mouth and had taken a seat next to him. The feeling of inhaling a cigarette after he lit it was unbelievable; I hadn't smoked in at least a week, and to have one was like seeing God.  
  
So tell me, Daisuke said as he exhaled, what brings you around here?  
  
I shrugged and took another inhale of the gift. I'm looking for a job.  
  
Do you have a place to stay? he asked, eying me curiously.  
  
I'm aware that I have to answer this carefully. If I say I do, he may ask to see it and then I would be screwed. If I say I don't, I might not get the job due to not being stable enough and the shit that comes with that.  
  
You're a runaway, aren't you? Daisuke asked.  
  
The question caught me off guard and I nodded. I had the feeling that might not be the right way to answer, but Daisuke gave me a look filled with some sort of compassion on the topic, which was reassuring. Not to mention that the cigarette gave me a calm sensation, one I hadn't felt in quite the time. At least, it felt that way.  
  
Thought so. My old man said you got the job and can live here as long as you give a quarter of your earnings over, Daisuke said. Upon saying that, he turned and began staring at the city below. He looked sad and hopeless, as if he were in the same situation I was. Did I look like that? I suppose I do since I feel sad and hopeless, and even scared. Never did I want to admit that to anyone, even to myself, but a few weeks ago I was forced to after hearing a song on the radio that sounded similar to a song Yamato's band had sung at a concert once. It had persuaded feelings that I hadn't experience, even when I had first taken off.   
  
All right, I said. I'll take it. As long as I get some money, I'm good.  
  
Daisuke seemed to force a smile and took one last inhale of his smoke. It's your decision. Not mine.  
  
I was confused and about to ask what he meant by that when there was a knock on the door. However, the visitor didn't wait for a response and I could hear keys jingling as the door opened. Daisuke plucked the cigarette out of my mouth and I gave a startled cry as he threw them out of the window.  
  
A sturdy man walked in with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Daisuke, are you smoking again?  
  
Daisuke shook his head and said, I was burning incense.  
  
The man grunted in what seemed to be annoyance, but never said anything else about it. Instead, he looked in my direction and asked, Did Daisuke give you the conditions of staying here?  
  
I nodded and the man left abruptly. Daisuke scowled and stood.  
  
I'll show you to where you'll be living from now on.  
  
I followed him to the room next door. It looked similar to Daisuke's, but lacked the sheets on the bed. The room even had a window ledge, which I was grateful for.   
  
I'll fetch you some spare bed sheets, Daisuke said, turning on the light. And I'll give you another cigarette since the old man forced me to throw it out. He hates when I smoke and give others cigarettes.  
  
That was your father? I asked, almost surprised. I didn't know why I was so surprised, but it was something about the atmosphere that made me think he was more of an assistant manager or something. Perhaps it's because of the way he and Daisuke spoke to each other.   
  
Daisuke nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I looked about my surroundings, a place where I would now be spending my nights. My duffel bag was already near the bed and the clothes I changed out of earlier were there. There was even a mirror next to the small dresser placed, and I found myself staring into it. Looking down, I untied the robe I was wearing and glanced back up to continue staring. Whoever thought that I, Takeru Takaishi, would be in this kind of situation? There was always a great expectation on me following Yamato and I failed to live up to it. Of course I had to leave; I wasn't good enough to stay.   
  
Now, as I look at the lingerie I'm wearing and tilt my head for a different perception, I can't help but feel half ashamed and the other part is filled with anticipation for the new horizon I'm running towards. I finally will be in a steady job. I hope so, anyway.  
  
***  
  
One eye cracked open when the feeling of being watched arose. I couldn't see anything at first, but then a blurry figure came into place. Groaning, I forced myself to sit up and opened both eyes.  
  
What are you doing in here? I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning.  
  
I thought I'd come to see if you want to catch some breakfast with me, Daisuke said, seeming a tad nervous.  
  
I stole a glance at the clock, which read eight thirty. Are you out of your mind?  
  
I can't sleep long. If you don't want to come, I'll––  
  
I'll come with you, I said, grumbling as I tossed the covers off and stood. I looked around for the jeans and shirt I wore yesterday, and spotted them on the duffel bag still. Daisuke turned as I dressed, but there wasn't really a point considering I was wearing boxers and I only needed to put the clothes overtop.  
  
he asked, turning around.  
  
I followed him out of the room, taking a good look at him. It's rather odd observing a person from their back. You can't see their face, nor see what kind of facial expression they are wearing. However, you can form an idea of how they are feeling. Such as Daisuke now. His hands are loosely balled, which shows he's fairly relaxed. Although his hands show he's calm, his shoulders contradict that. They are stiff looking, like a board, proving he is somewhat tense. I tilted my head for another moment before catching up with him.  
  
The first thing I noticed when I went into the main change room was the fact that half of the men that danced yesterday also stayed here. Ayaka, Yuuta, the man with a really big bust (whose name I learned as Kenta, but goes by the female name of Kaede), and another that goes by the name of Miki all have their own places. The others - Misaki, Rina, and Akane - stay here and pay a quarter of what they earn.   
  
Are you going to get some breakfast? Rina asked, and I was rather struck by the manliness of his voice. It would take some time getting used to the fact that they're cross dressers and go by female names rather than their own. Not to mention that Kaede is a transsexual. The rest just wear fake breaks and take them off at leisure. I suppose I should be more open minded since I am bisexual, but it does take some time to get used to, especially since Daisuke just told me this a matter of moments ago.  
  
Daisuke nodded. I'll bring you back your usual toast.  
  
Rina gave a thumbs up and went back to chatting with Akane and Misaki.  
  
Where are we going? I asked as we walked through the side door of the building. Why would we have to leave to get food?  
  
Unless you want alcohol for breakfast, we need to head towards either the MacDonalds or local diner next to it. I rarely go to the MacDonalds, though, because having burgers everyday is tiresome, he explained, pointing in the direction that we were traveling.  
  
I nodded in understanding. It didn't occur to me that Daisuke had to leave everyday to get the food. Briefly I wondered where he achieved the money to pay for such things, although he does look quite slim. Maybe he only eats one meal a day. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I asked, Why are those guys up so early?   
  
They have no lives, Daisuke said dryly, and we both laughed.  
  
The diner was quite worn down, but gave a homey feeling, probably because I actually fit in. We ordered quickly, even though it took me a while to decide between an omelette and scrambled eggs, but I ended up settling on the latter.  
  
So how long has your father owned the place? I asked curiously, deciding to use the time in learning about Daisuke. Besides, I would be spending the next while with him and it might be nice to have a companion.  
  
He's owned it for as long as I can remember. He used to own a convenience store when I was really little, but sold it, he said.  
  
Do you go to school?  
  
I could ask the same for you, he countered, smirking slightly.  
  
I quit a month before graduating, I said, beginning to fiddle with the salt shaker.  
  
Why would you do something like that? he asked, sounding very confused. Were you failing?  
  
No. I didn't have the best grades, but was far away from failing, I replied, shrugging.  
  
Then why would you do something stupid like that? he asked. I detected a hint of something in his voice. Anger? Jealousy, perhaps?  
  
I looked up to find him glaring at me. I have my reasons.  
  
An awkward smile followed until Daisuke said, I quit because there was no chance of me passing. It was too loud for me to concentrate on anything and I didn't have time for homework.  
  
I nodded and decided it was time to change the subject because of the edginess of his voice.So who were the two woman in the picture?  
  
My mother and sister, he replied, in even more of a colder voice.  
  
I said quietly, realizing I hadn't seen them at all. I bit my tongue to not ask where they were, but couldn't help it and asked.   
  
After my father sold the convenience store and bought this place, she left him and took my sister with her, Daisuke said, and he sounded very bitter. It was obvious this hurt him deeply and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
My parents are divorced too. My dad took my brother while my mother kept me, I said, once again engaging myself into playing with the salt shaker.  
  
Is that why you ran away? he asked.  
  
I'd rather not go there, I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't press the topic.  
  
I understand.  
  
The food came at that moment, which I was grateful for. I dived in immediately, hardly savoring the delicious taste of scrambled eggs.  
  
You haven't eaten for a while, have you?  
  
I looked up to find Daisuke staring at me with a concerned expression and myself with a full mouth. I nodded and continued to eat. He laughed and ate his own dish. There were few words exchanged as we ate, but it wasn't an awkward silence at all. I was beginning to find Daisuke a rather interesting person, a person I could see myself getting along with very well.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  



	3. Seductive Blow

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
This is for Dream-chan's contest. This is the chapter where things really become interesting ^^  
  
**Twilight Love  
Chapter 3: Seductive Blow  
**  
  
Hands touching my buttocks, money to actually fit into a wallet I was able to buy, and the attention eyes gave me when I was on stage were things I was able to get used to very quickly. Even the cross-dressing by Akane, Rina, Misaki, Kaede, Yuuta, and Miki were hardly bothersome anymore. Whilst dancing, my body seemed to take action without my consent and did it's own maneuvers, earning a fair amount of money and attention. I loved it. Everything about dancing seemed to fit and I got praise for it by the audience, the boss, and Daisuke.   
  
Daisuke was turning out to be a really good friend. There wasn't even an effort between the way we acted around each other - it seemed to come naturally. I've never felt anything like that with another person, never connected with someone before. It's an amazing feeling, really.  
  
I bent over one last time to collect any money I could get and smirked as I walked off stage, feeling the money rub against my thighs and buttocks. When I followed Yuuta and Ayaka off stage, I spotted Daisuke with crossed arms, leaning against the door leading into the audience. His eyes lit up briefly as I unhooked the cotton breasts and set them down on a chair.   
  
You were great, he said, approaching me.   
  
I smiled a thanks and tied on a robe to cover my half nude body.  
  
Why don't we-  
  
Daisuke! Get over here!  
  
We both turned to see Daisuke's father pointing his finger at the ground. Daisuke cursed and sighed, and waved a goodbye before going to see what his father wanted. I stared at him until he descended into the office and turned to see Ayaka walking towards her cubicle in the corner.   
  
This was the perfect time. I had been planning it for quite some time: to seduce the black haired girl with green eyes. Running a hand through my hair, I followed her until she sat.   
  
Hi Takeru, she said, taking a cloth and beginning to wipe the bright makeup off her face.  
  
I said, in a low voice, trying my best to give off a sexy image, an interesting image - an image that she had never seen before. How about I do that for you?  
  
She snorted and continued to wipe off the makeup. Takeru, you're a sweet kid - don't blow it. I'm a single mother of a three year old and I'm not looking for a guy in my life. I won't tell the boss because, like I said before, you're a sweetheart, but don't do that again.  
  
She said this all too casually for my liking and I sighed, apologizing before saying good night. As I began walking towards my room, Daisuke's door to his room slammed shut. Pressing my ear against it, I could here nothing and shrugged, opening the door to my own room. If there was anything wrong, I could find out in the morning.  
  
***  
  
So, you're bisexual I presume?  
  
That was rather random, and I gave Daisuke a questionable stare.  
  
Ayaka told me of your little coming onto her', he said, smirking and shaking his head. I should have told you to not go after her. She tends to dislike men, but can only take care of her child by the money provided from dancing.  
  
My face grew hot and I nodded. Yes, I'm bisexual.   
  
Daisuke nodded for a moment and went back to staring outside, like he had before asking about my sexuality. He looked awfully tired, as if he didn't sleep much last night. I was going to ask what was wrong, but he spoke before I could.  
  
Have you ever wanted to just run from it all? To just get away from everything - from your life?  
  
I sipped the coffee that was set before me by the waitress at the diner before replying, That's what I did a few months ago. Gathered up every piece of money I had, threw my favorite clothing into a duffel bag, and just ran for it.  
  
Daisuke nodded for a moment and smiled at the waitress as she handed us our breakfasts. It was now an ordeal thing for the two of us to get breakfast with each other. A new comfort in my life, it seemed. Like a routine I had at home, only I wasn't eating soggy cereal in solitude, but having plesant conversations with Daiksuke. I was rather enjoying myself.  
  
After the waitress left, I immediately began to eat. When I looked up, I noticed Daisuke had touched nothing at all.  
  
Is something wrong?  
  
Daisuke looked up at me, and his eyes showed something I had seen in my own before leaving home: sadness. He shook his head and picked up a fork.   
  
There was something definitely wrong. No one can look that sad within their eyes if something wasn't, and he definitely carried the torture of looking upset. I would have to watch Daisuke closer if I were to find out.  
  
Oh, by the way, Daisuke said, my father wants you to take this client offer.  
  
Uh... what's that? I asked, wiping my mouth with a napkin.  
  
We also have rentals of our exotic dancers to do a striptease routine for parties and things of that sort. The old man likes you a lot and thinks you'll be right for the job. You just need to do your normal dancing, but you'll be wearing more clothing and will just strip off in the process, he explained, taking another bite of his omelette.  
  
I nodded slowly, a little unsure. I don't want to mess up anything-  
  
You won't. You're attractive and a good dancer, Daisuke said, smiling. Besides, you'll make three times as much that you do in one night.  
  
I'm in, I said eagerly, nodding.  
  
Daisuke only laughed and continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
***  
  
I squinted into the darkness, trying to make sure I had the right address. The cab driver was paid a few minutes later and I began attempting to locate the back entrance. The front entrance was for guests only. I was merely a dancer, lower than dirt, yet worth plenty to the people hosting the party. Daisuke told me this. He also said that they treat you badly usually, but good enough to keep you from leaving.  
  
In a few minutes, I found the back door and debated weather I should just walk in or knock. I tried knocking at first, and when there wasn't an answer, I walked in.   
  
Good, you're here, said a short man with reddish hair. You can get ready over there because the birthday boy has yet to arrive.  
  
I nodded and stepped into the corner he recommended. There wasn't anything for me to do because Daisuke told me to be prepared, so I changed into all of the clothing at home. I was wearing what I would say were normal clothing, except a few different layers of them. A tight black dress as requested, tight black leather pants underneath, a black muscle shirt, and a black thonmg, as well. I wasn't even wearing my fake-breast set. It almost seemed unnatural to not be wearing it, but I suppose I'll feel aquainted once the party has begun. I can only hope so, anyway.  
  
In the rented hall, there were few people here. As each minute passed, more came. I was beginning to sweat at the thought of dancing in front of those attractive men, but decided to just keep my cool and do what was natural, which seemed to work the very first night I danced.  
  
Kido's here! one of them shouted.  
  
Why did that name sound so familiar? I didn't have any time to cerebrate it because of the red haired man giving me directions.  
  
We have a chair set up for Kido and I'll give you a thumbs up when we're ready for you.  
  
He left to attend the others, and I began to set up the CD I would play while stripping. I set it on the small stage provided and turned back to see a blindfolded man brought in and placed into a chair. He looked oddly familiar, but I shrugged and waited for the red haired man to give me the signal.  
  
He turned and gave me a thumbs up. Now here it was: time for me to prove I can do this. I began my strut towards the blue haired man, not yet turning on my music to leave him guessing, but the whistles from his companions must have given it away.   
  
Briefly I wondered why they would all be interested in a male striper, but the thought drifted out as I aimed towards the blue haired man wearing a blindfold. I tugged at it teasingly and ran my hands down his body in further seduction as he gasped. The men around me laughed, whistled and cheered as I untied the blind fold with my teeth, which was not an easy task, to say the least. By some stroke of good luck, I was able to do it and began unbuttoning his shirt before he could say much else.  
  
Nice tent, Kido! one his friends shouted, followed by many laughs.  
  
Looking down, it proved he had an erection.Taking a deep breath, I decided it was time to begin dancing. I ran my fingers along his face and down his body one last time before pushing away from him and doing a sexy little move towards the stage that Misaki had showed me. It achieved many whistles and cheers, which lead me to turn on the cassette player and begin dancing.  
  
For many hours afterwards, I danced, made seductive flaunts towards the star of the party, and began stripping. I was down to a muscle shirt and a tight, black thong. Oh yes, they all thought I looked pretty fly in my black outfit. I was always told I looked good in black.   
  
Take it off!  
  
There were many shouts of enthusiasm, and I slowly pulled the muscle shirt off with a great amount of cheers. I began my dance once more. Daisuke said I have this gift for being as graceful as can be; he says I can just lift my arms over my head and shake my hips like no woman could ever do. I'm beginning to think he's right as more whistles emerged from the crowd of at least fifty.   
  
Another moment later, I jumped off the stage and did another round of teasing the blue haired man, who continued blushing. There was something oddly familiar about him, but I was having too much fun to care. I kissed him on the lips and began to massage his nipple through his shirt, which really seemed to catch the crowd's attention.  
  
You like that? I asked in a low, husky voice, and he nodded. I laughed and ran back upon the stage, beginning my dance yet again.  
  
Take it off! the same person who shouted that last time yelled.  
  
I played with the band of the black thong and turned around to shake my buttocks. A hand slapped it, and I turned to find the blushing blue haired man, which only made me laugh and bring him upon the stage. A few minutes passed where I showed him where to put his hands and did a kinky grind dance with him, which lead me to finding another bulge in his pants. I laughed and gave him a kiss, pushing him off the stage where his fellow friends caught him and cheered.  
  
This gave me time to dance again, but instead of focusing on the main crowd around the stage, I found myself staring at a bunch of making out couples in the corners. I shook my head and continued to dance once more, taking off my thong as doing so.  
  
***  
  
Here's your money, the red haired man said, handing me a set of cash. And an extra bit for being so great. Joe loved you, everyone loved you - you were great.  
  
Joe Kido... I dropped my jaw, realizing who I had been flirting with this entire evening. The red haired man set the money in my hand and smiled as he walked back inside the hall to cleanup. I took a breath to clear my head as I began heading towards the street to whistle for a taxi. It was still almost a shock that I could actually afford a taxi now, not just hitch hiking to get around.   
  
As I waved on the road, I looked back at the hall to see people flowing out. It was fun, but hard to believe that I stripped naked in front of an old friend of my brother's. Maybe they don't hang out as much. Tokyo is a fair distance from here and Yamato and Taichi must be in university still.  
  
I waved my hand nervously, hoping a taxi would soon stop for me. Two had already driven by, neither offering me a ride. Laughing came from behind me as a large group of people walked by.  
  
Here's our man now, one of them joked, slapping me in the back.  
  
I smiled and winked, shaking my hip whilst they all laughed.  
  
Would you two stop going at it? another said, poking a making out couple. You didn't even see the stripper.  
  
The couple broke apart. I don't need a stripper when I have this sexy thing, one said.  
  
I could feel my chest tighten and gasp for air, but I stood paralyzed, too scared to turn back and too unsure to know if that was them. However, as my eyes made contact with the blue eyes of one of the pair, I knew it was true. I was staring into the eyes of my brother.  
  
Taichi asked, pushing his way past his friends. Is that you?  
  
My jaw fell open and I did what I had to do: I pushed Taichi out of the way and ran for it; ran for my life, my freedom.   
  
I could hear Yamato shouting, but I ignored him and continued running for it.  
  
My savior arrived and I jumped into the cab and told him to floor it. I watched Taichi and Yamato run after the cab through the back window, and saw them stop in a failed hope.  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  



	4. Speachless Dancing

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
This is for Dream-chan's contest. Thank you for the lovely reviews for the previous chapter! I was very pleased ^^  
  
**Twilight Love  
Chapter 4: Speachless Dancing  
**  
All I could do was lay in my bed for the next two days. I didn't even leave to have breakfast with Daisuke or serve a few drinks in the evening for fun. The only time I did leave my room was to dance, which even that seemed to lack the light and joy it held before the party. Both Daisuke and his father were thrilled with me because the red haired man phoned to personally thank them for such a wonderful dancer, and Daisuke told me that with a pure smile on his face yesterday. I could only give a small smile in return and crawl back into bed.  
  
Yamato. I hadn't seen him in at least a year and he hasn't changed the least bit. Still with Taichi, still surrounded by friends who all seem to be gay, and still swimming in happiness. How I wish I were able to do that - to be as happy as he is. It's really not fair. And now I feel sorry for myself.  
  
I groaned and buried my face into the pillow, sighing. From where I lay, I could hear my watch ticking quietly with each passing second and it seemed to be in sync with my heart beating. I could just feel it, thumping as each second past.  
  
Are you sick, Takeru?  
  
I bolted upright and shook my head. He must have come in when I was daydreaming.   
  
Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet lately, Daisuke said, a concerned expression sketching his face.  
  
I'm all right, I said shortly, not meaning to sound rude, but I really just wanted to be alone.  
  
Do you need anything? he asked, approaching me with what seemed to be caution, as if I were breakable to even be near.  
  
A cigarette would be good, obviously! I snapped. I stood and walked to the window ledge where I breifly glanced out and sighed, taking a seat.  
  
He didn't say anything and left the room. I wish I weren't so angry at the moment. He isn't who I'm angry with, nor am I angry with anyone else around here. It's me. Everything is my fault. Running away, walking the streets, and now a job profession as an exotic dancer - everything's my fault.   
  
It was raining out. Ironic how this always occurred as a person felt low. The weather has a connection with how a person's feeling, I'm sure. Then again, not everyone in Yokohama is depressed. That certainly isn't the case with Misaki and Akane, whom I can hear laughing away from a few rooms away.  
  
A hand pressed on my shoulder and I looked up to find Daisuke holding a cigarette. He smiled gently and stole a seat next to me, holding the cigarette out. I smiled for the first time that day and gratefully excepted the little wonder of harmony. He reached forward and lit it as soon as I placed it into my mouth, and proceeded to do the same with his own.  
  
So tell me: what went on at that party? Did someone rape you? he asked quietly.  
  
No, of course not! They loved me there and I had a great time dancing, I said. It was the truth. I really did love dancing in front of all those men.   
  
Did something after the party happen then?  
  
I didn't say anything and looked away. For some reason, I had trouble lying to Daisuke. I have yet to find out why, but in the mean time, I had to suppress myself so that I didn't say anything that was uncalled for.   
  
Takeru, you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you? He took his cigarette out of his mouth and gripped my shoulder.  
  
I shrugged and continued my gaze outside, trying to pretend he wasn't there, which was harder than I expected.  
  
Don't you? he persisted, shaking my shoulder.  
  
I don't know, I said, drawing my knees to my chest and resting my head upon them. I just don't know.  
  
What's wrong with you? he asked. What's made you change in a matter of two days?  
  
I whispered. I coughed a bit when I inhaled improperly and drew a deep breath. Please Daisuke, I need some time to myself.  
  
He sighed and exhaled. All right. Tonight you're on at ten. With those words, he got up and left.  
  
I slowly finished my cigarette, just sitting there, doing nothing but listening to the sounds around me. They were not pleasant sounds. They involved Daisuke and his father screaming at each other in the room next to mine.  
  
***  
  
I'm positive my hips have a mind of its own. It didn't take much effort for me to dance because of this, and I felt a bit more relaxed than I had earlier. It was quieter tonight, which I noticed immediately when I came upon the stage. Yuuta and Ayaka noticed this, too, because they weren't putting in their usual effort. However, I never put in more or less of an effort. Dancing came naturally for me, as Daisuke said a few days ago, and I somehow was able to sink into a place like never before and dance my heart away.  
  
My eyes drifted closed as the melody engulfed me, and I stood before the crowd, shaking my hips and winding myself around a pole. It was nice to let go of everything and swing around a pole for an hour or so. Make money out of it, too. I opened my eyes briefly to kneel down for a little dosage of cash, and I found myself being touched by a few number of people.   
  
The moment the song changed, I stood and began dancing in tune with that. I felt the money rubbing against my skin and it felt good, needless to say. The crowd went back to their drinks and watching the three of us up here, as quiet as ever. I could see a few more people stroll in and decided to begin pole dancing again. As I danced provocatively with the pole, I could see with the corner of eyes a patch of blonde hair in dark clothing. It had to be my brother.   
  
My time was ending soon and I bent over for a few more tips before gracefully dancing off stage with Yuuta and Ayaka.  
  
  
  
I turned to find the loudmouth waitress, Reina, waving at me. She ran up to me smiling.  
  
You have a person requesting to see you.  
  
Thanks, but no thanks. Tell him to piss off, I said, turning around.  
  
Who wants to see you? Daisuke asked curiously.  
  
No one. I ran a hand through my hair.  
  
A hot blonde guy, Reina said. Oh, I should get back out there! Toodles!  
  
I watched her run through the doors when I felt Daisuke grab my arm.  
  
Who is that? he asked.  
  
No one! I said, struggling to shake his grip.  
  
So it isn't your brother then? he asked, flinging my arm out of his grip and crossing his arms.  
  
How do you know that? I asked angrily.  
  
Sixth sense, he said, uncrossing his arms. A moment passed where I raised my eyebrow. Oh fine. I went up to him and asked. He wants to talk to you.  
  
Fine. I'll go talk to him, but only because I know he's stubborn and he'll keep persisting until I do, I said, turning abruptly from Daisuke and walking through the door that led to the audience.   
  
He spotted me immediately and I gulped at the seriousness of his expression. I sighed and summoned any courage within me to guide me towards him. When I reached the table, he gave a small smile whilst examining my physique.  
  
Do you have anywhere more private? he asked.  
  
No hello? Not anything. I should have expected that. Nodding, I lead him towards the employees room. Along the way, a few bills were offered. As I tried accepting them, Yamato scowled and refused to let me.   
  
We entered the door and I could see Yuuta and Ayaka both winding down from dancing. Daisuke wasn't anywhere in sight, which surprised me, but I had other things to worry about at the moment. Standing in an awkward silence wasn't helping any either.  
  
Unable to take the awkward silence, I asked, How did you find me?   
  
I asked Koushiro where he hired you from.   
  
I only nodded and offered him a seat to sit in. After refusing, we entered the awkward silent stage again.  
  
You look great, Yamato said slowly, his eyes drifting up and down my body.  
  
I said in the same tone of voice he was using.  
  
Everyone seems to adore you out there, he said, looking around nervously. I turned to see his eyes landing on Yuuta, who was stripped naked in front of a mirror.  
  
He likes his body, I said, shrugging.  
  
Yamato cleared his throat and returned his attention towards me. So how long have you been here for?  
  
A little over a month, I said, reaching to the hook of the lingerie and unclasping it. I also took off the fake cotton breasts and set them on my labeled hook, next to the other sets of breasts.  
  
He looked uncertain as I did this. I see.  
  
I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, looking for a water bottle. When my head turned the other way, I suddenly felt myself engulfed into a pair of skinny arms, holding me tightly. At first, I did nothing but stare above Yamato's shoulders towards Ayaka, who was giving me an questioning look. After a few moments, I wrapped my arms around his thin body.  
  
Why'd you go? he asked, his voice cracking slightly. We were so worried!  
  
I said nothing and simply hung limp in his arms, too afraid to move - do anything. I think he was too. He finally let go of me after a few minutes and looked as if he was going to cry. I hadn't seen my brother look this way since I became angry and ripped the page to a new song he wrote when I was twelve.  
  
Why Takeru? Was someone treating you badly at school?  
  
You know why! I snapped angrily, crossing my arms. It's obvious.  
  
No, it's not at all. Everyone's been wondering for ages! he said, crossing his arms as well.  
  
I snorted and laughed, surprisingly. Like it's really hard to hide a fucking child.  
  
Uh... what? said Yamato, tilting his heads peculiarly.  
  
Oh come on! Hikari should be nearly ready to have her baby now! I yelled, throwing my hands up in suite.  
  
She's not pregnant, he said, wrinkling his nose. Taichi and I just saw her last week and she's as thin as ever. Has a new boyfriend as well. Iori or something like that.  
  
She's not? My arms fell to my sides and my mouth hung open slightly.  
  
Why would you think she is? Did you sleep with her? he asked, and he sounded very surprised, as he should be. It's not everyday that you hear about your little brother having sex with your boyfriend's sister.   
  
We got plastered and fucked. It was out now. The main reason I packed up and left.   
  
Yamato's hand covered his face and he shook his head. I can't believe this.  
  
I don't even like her, okay?! We were drunk and I took advantage of her, all right? Do you understand that Yamato, or do I fucking have to spell it out?! I screamed as tears welled up in my eyes, She told me she was pregnant!  
  
That makes it even worse! he cried out.  
  
Well whatever. What's done is done.  
  
You're coming home with me, Takeru, Yamato said.  
  
I looked up at him and shook my head. No, I'm not.  
  
You don't belong in a place this - this disgusting!   
  
This place isn't disgusting! I'm meant to dance; I can feel it. And I have Daisuke with me, and he's not disgusting at all! I yelled, clenching my fists. How dare he.  
  
Is that your red headed boyfriend? he asked, Or are you talking about one of the filthy people dancing here?  
  
How can you say that when you're gay yourself?! And no, Dai is straight!  
  
I would never do this to my body, Yamato said coldly, an expression of disgust showing upon his face.   
  
What the hell is going on in here? Daisuke asked, running in between us.  
  
Yamato, just get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see you ever again! I shouted, turning around.  
  
You know what? I'll just call Mom and see what she thinks about you working here, my brother said, and I could hear digits beeping.  
  
I turned and flung onto the ground, almost knocking Daisuke over. I latched onto Yamato's leg and begged with dear life, Please, don't call her! Please! You have no idea what shit I've been through! Please Yamato, please, please!  
  
He looked down at me with wide eyes as tears welled up in my eyes once more. A soft expression appeared on his face as he sighed.  
  
She's been worried to your whereabouts, he said, kneeling beside me.  
  
I know... but just – please don't tell her. She'll force me to go back home, but I don't want to. I'm happy for the first time in my life, I said, piercing into those magnificent eyes of his.  
  
He swallowed and bent his head, shutting his mobile. I won't, but you have to see her soon. She's in agony.  
  
I nodded, but had no intention whatsoever to do anything about her. All I really had to do is make sure Yamato didn't phone her.   
  
I should really go, he said, sighing. He stood and helped me to my feet, also slipping a paper of what appeared to be his cell number. Take care of yourself.  
  
I nodded and waved goodbye as he walked out of the doors. I'm so fucking screwed, I whispered to myself and turned.  
  
Daisuke asked from behind me.  
  
I turned to him and saw his concerned expression, one I've been seeing a lot lately. If my mother finds out, she will skin my neck and bring me back to Odaiba. I never want to see her again.  
  
You have the privilege to see your mother and I don't, but want to see her. He sighed and smiled. But you have your reasons. Just go get some rest.  
  
I smiled and watched him descend, tilting my head. Daisuke as a boyfriend. Never really thought about it until now. There wasn't really any knowledge that I held over his sexuality, but if he was gay, I wouldn't mind trying a relationship with him.  
  
End of Chapter 4  



	5. Resentment

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
This is for Dream-chan's contest. Beware of yummy Daikeru/Taksuke. ^^  
  
**Twilight Love  
Chapter 5: Resentment**  
  
  
Three hours since Yamato left the club. Three. It should have felt like a few minutes ago and I should have been upset, worried, maybe even angry - any normal feeling after talking to your brother following a year. But did I? No. I didn't feel any of those feelings because Daisuke stole some bottles of liquor from the bar and dragged me into his room.  
  
Ugh! I'm getting full of this shit, Daisuke said, swirling a bottle of what appeared to be vodka. I wasn't really sure, though.  
  
I laughed and handed him another bottle of the stuff, and tilted my head back to drink more of mine. It was cold running down my throat, leaving an odd after-taste. There was only another time where I felt the same as I do, and that was when Kari and I drank and slept together. Drained, aroused and amused at everything were feelings I felt now, similar to that night not too long ago.   
  
Takeru, you have pretty hair, he said, beginning to pet me and laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Get off, I said, pushing him away.   
  
He fell back against the window ledge where we were sitting and pouted. Don't you like me?  
  
He was completely sloshed. I wasn't as bad as he was because I knew my limits, even though I was fairly tipsy, but the way he was looking at me was rather strange and the bulge showing clearly though his pants didn't help any. I wasn't sure how to answer his question, but he seemed to have something more on his mind than what was shown.  
  
You're a good friend, Dai, I said, setting down the bottle I was holding onto the floor.  
  
He tilted his head and continued to pout. Don't you find me sexy? Like you do with Ayaka and the chick you thought you knocked up?  
  
You're very attractive, Daisuke, I said, beginning to laugh as he clapped and spilled his vodka everywhere.  
  
Then I can do this, right? He leaned forward rather quicker than I could imagine he could in his state and placed a firm kiss on my lips. I could only gasp as he pulled away.   
  
We stared at each other for a moment after; his eyes locked on mine and mine locked on his. There was no longer any giggling at anything and we both wore serious, but tender expressions on our faces.   
  
Daisuke began to speak, but closed his eyes in what seemed to be confusion. When he looked up at me, I could see his insecurity towards me and what he just did. To help him rid of that feeling, I leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. I was about to pull away when he cupped my cheeks and pressed our lips firmly together once again. The feeling was too overwhelming and I groaned in an urge to have him continue that, running my hands down his sides in the mean time.   
  
Time seemed to take its toll, but I wasn't having too much thought on it as he continued to kiss me, pressing me against the window ledge. The bulge in his pants pressed against my crotch, which caused me to pant between the kisses he was now leaving along my jaw line and neck.  
  
I said, pushing him away for a moment. Let's go onto your bed.  
  
He nodded and helped me to my feet with his arms around my waist. I placed mine around his neck and pressed my body as much as I could against his, as well as trying to walk backwards towards his bed. He knocked over a bottle of vodka and it broke, but it didn't disturb our mood at all. Although it was somewhat difficult due to being slightly smashed, Daisuke guided me possibly as best as he could in his state and laid himself on top of me when we reached the bed.  
  
Closing my eyes, I let Daisuke take me from there.  
  
***  
  
Never have I felt this comfortable waking up. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and the deep breaths against my neck made it completely possible. I sat up to find Daisuke asleep still and thought better than to wake him. His chest was the perfect place for lying down, anyway.   
  
I never imagined in my life awaking next to him naked. Nor did I even think he was remotely interested in me. Maybe he was just really that drunk last night that he didn't care about his sexual preference. This thought caused me to frown because I enjoyed last night and it meant something to me - somewhat, anyway. I was a bit tipsy and have a hard time remembering some of the things that occurred, but him fucking me wasn't one of them. Should I be using the word ? Daisuke is my friend, a best one at that, and since I care for him, shouldn't I be saying making love? Everything is so confusing.  
  
What would become of us when he wakes up? Are things every going to be the same again? Are we just going to go back to the way things before? Become more than friends? Or just screw every so often?  
  
It dawned on me that I've never worried about this kind of thing before. Even when I slept with Kari, who was really close to me at the time, I never worried about any of this. Why did I feel so insecure about everything now? Why do I even care?  
  
There wasn't any more time to contemplate the situation because Daisuke began to stir. I sat up, resting a hand on his chest and smiled.  
  
he said, yawning and beginning to rub my sides softly.  
  
I said, gulping. There suddenly seemed to be no air flowing into my lungs... I wasn't breathing. Am I really that nervous?   
  
Sleep well?  
  
I nodded and began a staring contest with him. He cocked an eyebrow, which made me blink and shake my head. Dai... I thought you were-  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I heard your conversation with your brother. No, I'm not straight. I'm one hundred percent gay.  
  
You never act like you are interested in any guys - or any girls for that matter, I said, relaxing my weight onto his chest. We were only inches apart and I could feel him breathing onto my lips. I felt as if I was in some sort of romance movie.  
  
He sighed again and looked somewhat sad. Don't dwell on it. It'll only make your head hurt.  
  
I smiled and leaned a bit closer so that I could feel his lips hovering before mine. Our lips contacted together once again, for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past eight hours; not that I minded, though.  
  
The sudden sound of a door opening without any time to move surprised me.   
  
You fucking slut.  
  
I jumped off Daisuke immediately and found my boss - Daisuke's father - standing in the doorway with a hostile expression painted onto his face.  
  
Oh shit, Daisuke whispered and he immediately began to tremble.   
  
Daisuke's father stomped towards the bed and threw the covers off of us in a fury, exposing our naked bodies. He pulled Daisuke off the bed whilst starting to scream and jerk him senseless. I watched in shock for a moment or two while this occurred. All the things he was screaming and the painful jolts to his body were enough to make anyone cry, but Daisuke wasn't. This made me wonder why I ran away. How could Daisuke stand this? How often does this occur?  
  
I told you to never sleep with any of the sluts around here! he screamed, banging Daisuke against the wall.  
  
He gasped in pain and I expected him to fall unconscious or begin to cry, but he never did any of those things. That was it. It triggered me to do something - say something because of the pain expression on Daisuke's face.   
  
Stop it! I yelled, jumping off the bed and breaking the contact between Daisuke and his father. Just stop it!  
  
You're lucky I need you around here or else you would be gone in a matter of three seconds. Do that again and you can consider yourself fired! He browsed for a cigarette in his shirt pocket before plopping it into his mouth and stalking out of the room.   
  
Daisuke fell to the ground and covered his head with his arms. I knelt beside him and placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to get a reaction. He sat up and immediately sighed.  
  
He's homophobic, somewhat.  
  
I stared at him blankly, trying to interpret what he was saying. What did he mean?   
  
He only cares about the money at his place - finds everyone here sick and disgusting. That's why he's always at the bar or his office, and that's why I have to be in the back with the dancers, he said, sounding quite bitter, even more so then when he talked about his mother and sister.  
  
Oh... How does he know your gay then? I asked, beginning to rub his shoulder gently. Why would you tell him if he's homophobic?  
  
I didn't realize it until I asked if I could dance. The thought always lingered in the back of my mind as a child, and as I grew, I realized I wanted to be up there more than anything. When I was in his office one day, I asked if I could, and he said: You never want to become scum like that. Being like that is dirty'. I was fairly innocent back when I was fourteen and said, But I'm attracted to all of them who dance. How could it be dirty?'. That has to be the worst mistake of my life.  
  
Then when you came, I was going to chase you away because I knew I'd fall for you. I just knew it. It was a gut feeling I had. My father knew I was attracted to you too, and that's why he would try to not let us get close whenever possible. He told me one day that if he ever caught me in bed with you or any man that he would beat me... I'm so sorry, Takeru, he said, standing up.   
  
What are you sorry for? I asked, also standing up.  
  
Everything! For putting you in the middle and-and trying to start a relationship with you. I'm such a screw up. He put his head in his hands.  
  
None of this is your fault, Dai! He's the one being a jerk not being open minded. He's the one that has a problem and-  
  
You're right, he said, taking his head out of hands. He began to pace back and forth, saying, You're fucking right. I _hate_ him! I hate him! I hope he goes to Hell and I hope he rots there!  
  
I only nodded, unsure of what to say or do. A chill ran through my body and for the first time since this entire episode, I realized I'm still nude.  
  
I hate him! Daisuke screamed again, picking up the picture frame of his sister and mother and chucking it at the mirror resting on the dresser. It shattered. For a moment Daisuke and I both stood, staring at it. I hate them all! They left me here and he's such an asshole who hates me! And I hate him back!   
  
I rushed towards him as he fell onto the shards of broken glass, sobbing recklessly. My heart was ripping apart as I saw him laying helplessly on the floor, crying so many tears that needed to be released. How could I have not seen sooner that he needed help? That he wasn't happy?  
  
Daisuke, it's going to be okay, I said quietly, kneeling beside him, but not allowing my knees to touch the ground because of the glass.   
  
How's it going to be okay? I'm stuck here. I have no where to go, he said, his voice slurred with agony.  
  
You can come with me, I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.  
  
You live here, though. He began to sniffle and leaned into my chest for support.  
  
I wrapped him tighter into my arms and said, I know where we can go though.  
  
He wiggled out of my grip and looked at me. You do?  
  
I nodded and cupped his cheek. I know exactly where. I'm here for you, Dai. I care about you. He smiled as I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. I'll always be there for you, I whispered as our lips broke the contact.  
  
He looked down at himself, making this noise that sounded like a half-whine and half-sob. Just look at us. We're sitting in broken glass absolutely naked.  
  
I'm not letting myself sit, I said, laughing slightly. I helped him to his feet and checked for any cuts before trying to find the piece of paper Yamato gave me.  
  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Sorry for the extreme sappiness, but *sniff* I really love Daikeru fluff! Only one more chapter to go =)


	6. A Letter

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.  
  
This is the final chapter. I hope you have been enjoying it while it lasted ^^ Wish me luck for Dream-chan's contest!  
  
**Twilight Love  
Chapter 6: A Letter**  
  
Do you want to take this?  
  
Daisuke tilted his head as he looked at the broken picture frame I held in my hand. He placed the article of clothing he had been folding on top of of his duffel bag and walked expectedly towards me. There was a moment where he simply stared at the fractured item as I held it out, but released my holding of it as soon as a form of peace came to mind. Shaking the glass out of it, he took the photo from beneath and went to his dresser where he picked up a book. In between the pages, went the photo of his mother and sister.  
  
It hadn't taken long for me to find the phone number to Yamato's cell and talk to him about the situation. Needless to say, he was thrilled we were leaving the place and said to not change our minds whilst he and Taichi drove down to fetch us. The drive from Tokyo would take approximately two and a half hours, so while they drove, Daisuke and I would pack the things he would bring with us. Living in the situation he has for a number of years, has left him without many possessions. There had always been little birthday presents from the employees, but other than that, there were just his clothes.  
  
We weren't sure if the others knew what was happening, but it was for certain that Daisuke's father had no idea. Nor did we have any intention in telling him.  
  
I sat upon Daisuke's bed and watched as he folded a few remaining clothes into his bag. So much has happened in the past three days - almost too much to handle. I surprised myself that I didn't wind out of control and run away. Maybe I was calming down and able to handle things easier than before. At the moment, though, I was more concerned for Daisuke and how he was doing. Never did I think he went through all of this. I knew he and his father didn't get along - everyone knew that - but I never imagined his father having that much hate towards him and everyone else here. It was horrible to learn.  
  
The sound of a zipper closing brought me out of my thoughts, and I found Daisuke staring at me with a small smile on his face.  
  
I think I have everything I need, he said, setting his duffel bag next to my already packed one.  
  
I glanced at my watch and looked up. We have about twenty minutes to spare until they get here. Maybe we should say goodbye to everyone who is here and write notes for Ayaka, Kaede, Yuuta and Miki since they won't be here around at this time.  
  
Sounds good. He picked up the bag and slagged it over his shoulder.  
  
I picked up mine as well and followed him out of the room. As we approached the main dressing room, I could hear many hushed giggling sounds and a few whispers among them. When we arrived there, the first thing I noticed was that not only were the regulars who stayed here, but so were the ones who had their own homes.   
  
What are you guys doing here? Daisuke asked.  
  
They all looked at each other in what seemed to be anticipation. After a moment, Ayaka began squealing and laughing.  
  
It's finally here! she said, jumping up and holding out an envelope.  
  
What's here? I asked, noticing Daisuke's eyes grow twice the regular size.  
  
Oh my God, he choked out, dropping his bag and running over to Ayaka. She handed him the envelope and gave his arm a quick squeeze.  
  
I watched silently as Daisuke hugged everyone before staring at the envelope. He turned towards me and held out the sealed white mystery.  
  
This will tell me where my mother and sister are, he said, hardly able to conceal the excitement and hope in his voice. I found this company a few months ago that locates long lost relatives and decided to try it.  
  
You've got to be kidding! The thought brought an overwhelming happiness for my new lover and I couldn't help but throw my arms around him tightly.  
  
What are you waiting for? Open it! Misaki said as the two of us broke apart.  
  
Daisuke sighed and stared for another moment at the envelope. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath as he tore it in what seemed to be a quick amount of time, yet appeared to be slow. His eyes opened as the letter was pulled out, and down went the envelope to the ground.  
  
Hurry and read it, Kaede begged.  
  
Daisuke smiled and unfolded the letter, his eyes beginning to scan the words. The smile slowly faded into a frown, and the letter proceeded to fall to the ground as the envelope had.  
  
What's wrong? I asked, picking the letter up. I gasped as I read the first few words. It says: Dear Mr. Motoymia. We are sorry to inform you that your sister and mother passed away in a car accident four years ago. Their location is in the Akita Cemetery. We are sorry for your loss'.  
  
Oh, Daisuke. I'm so sorry, Ayaka whispered, her hand immediately finding a soothing place on his back, I'm so sorry.  
  
Daisuke bowed his head and shook it slowly. I didn't even count on getting a response or a find. This is better than what I had hoped. I just wish I were able to meet them. Although knowing me, I'd probably hate them for leaving me here.  
  
We took a moment of silence to pay our respects to Daisuke and his loss. Miki seemed more upset than Daisuke was because he was in tears, whilst being consoled by Yuuta.  
  
You guys, it's really all right, Daisuke said, smiling slightly. I never knew them well and even though it feels like I've lost them again, I can handle it.  
  
And we'll be there for you, Dai, Rina said, achieving nods of support from the others.  
  
Hey, what's with the duffel bags? Akane asked.  
  
Daisuke looked at me and reached for my hand. We're leaving.  
  
Ayaka asked, her jaw falling open.   
  
I'm so sick of his bullshit, Daisuke replied and he tightened his grip on my hand.  
  
We figured this would happen, Akane said. Just make sure you write to us, okay?  
  
We will, I said.   
  
Are you guys ready to go or what?  
  
I turned to see my brother leaning against the door with Taichi at his side.   
  
Just give us a second. I turned back to the friends I made in a short time, yet meant so much to me. They were all there for me, in some way for another. All of them. Each taught me something new about myself or dancing. Thanks for showing me the ways of dancing.  
  
You were a natural, Misaki said.  
  
With hugs and farewells from them all, Daisuke and I locked hands and began to follow Yamato and Taichi out of the building.  
  
Ayaka called. She grabbed Daisuke's arm and asked, What should we tell your father?  
  
Nothing. If I were you, I'd get everyone to quit. He hates you all and uses you for money. Daisuke sighed and tilted his head. But I know that you need the money.  
  
She nodded and gave him one last hug before we resumed the walk towards Yamato and Taichi's car. Taichi unlocked the trunk and both Daisuke and I handed him our duffel bags. A few minutes later, we were beginning to drive away.  
  
Where are we going? I asked.  
  
To Odaiba. You need to see Mom, Yamato said, beginning to fiddle with the air conditioning. Taichi, why is our car so stupid?  
  
I groaned as the couple began to argue about the air conditioning.   
  
It'll be okay, Daisuke said, unbuckling his seat belt and sliding a seat over. At least your mother is still alive.  
  
Dai, I'm-  
  
His finger rose to my mouth and his lips replaced it a moment later. I parted my lips ever so slightly as his tongue softly probed its way into my mouth. There had been many emotional kisses throughout the previous night, each one a soft reminder of not being alone any longer. This one signaled an end to the hope, rebuilding it into a promise of being there for each other always.  
  
Gee, who do they remind you of? I heard Taichi say, and Yamato laughed in reply.  
  
Daisuke pulled away and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I happily obliged by cuddling close to his chest, sighing merrily.  
  
Yamato turned around and stared at the two of us. I thought you said you weren't together and Daisuke is straight.  
  
Long story... And not a happy one at that, I said.  
  
Just tell us, Taichi said. You owe me for sleeping with my sister.  
  
I mumbled an apology to Taichi, in which he accepted reluctantly, and began telling a greater piece to the puzzle of what brought us together.  
  
***  
  
Wake up.  
  
I groaned as I felt warm hands shake me and opened my eyes to find Yamato hovering over me.  
  
Are we home? I asked, beginning to unravel myself from Daisuke's grip.  
  
Yamato said, we're going to stay at this motel for the night.  
  
I yawned and noted how dark it was as I began to arouse Daisuke. He awakened quicker than I had and we dragged our belongings out of the trunk to take them to the room Taichi rented.  
  
When we found the right room, we found ourselves with two beds and a coffee machine.  
  
I'm bushed. Let's just get to sleep, Yamato said, yawning as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
Do you guys have any sleeping wear? I asked, unzipping my duffel bag.  
  
No. Yamato and I never sleep in clothes because it gets in the way of our middle of the night-  
  
Shut up, Yamato scowled.  
  
Too much info, Daisuke said, his nose crinkling.   
  
Tell us when you guys are under the covers. I don't really want to see Taichi naked again, I said, beginning to change.  
  
That was two years ago. It's not like you can remember anyway!  
  
Enough you two, Yamato said.  
  
A few minutes passed where Daisuke and I both changed into our night wear and Yamato gave us word that Taichi was under the covers, as well as himself. The lights went out and soon I was just about to fall asleep when Taichi began laughing. The three of us groaned.  
  
Taichi, what is your problem? Yamato asked.  
  
I was just thinking it would we be cool if we had an orgy.  
  
Yamato warned, don't start.  
  
I sighed and cuddled into Daisuke's chest, trying to once again fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Graveyards were chilling, but obviously not as much in the daylight. It was a nippy morning as we stood in front of the two headstones sketched with the names of Daisuke's mother and sister. When we told of what happened yesterday morning, Yamato informed us that Akita Cemetery isn't too far off our course and that we could stop here.  
  
Are you going to be okay? I asked, placing a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.  
  
He nodded and bent onto his knees, staring at the heading of his mother. I felt a hand place on my shoulder and leaned into Yamato's comforting embrace.  
  
I never knew them, Daisuke stated as he stood and turned to us, but I'm going to be okay.  
  
I smiled and embraced him, planting a kiss on his forehead.   
  
Come on, Lovebirds. We best be on our way, Taichi said.  
  
I smiled at the application of the pet name as Daisuke took my hand and squeezed it gently before we caught up with Taichi and Yamato to continue our journey to Odaiba, a place that I would be calling home once again.  
  
***  
  
My mother went through many phases when I walked into the door of her apartment. First, she was crying with happiness and embraced me more than a dozen times. Secondly, she went into shock and sat numbly on the couch for over a half hour, while Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato and I tried reviving her. Thirdly, she became angry and began screaming, why'd you leave? and how dare you do this to me, your brother, and your father. Needless to say, it had been my least favorite stage. The last phase was gratefulness. She was glad I was alive and well. Although she wasn't exactly happy when I told her I was a dancer, she accepted it as easily as she accepted my relationship with Daisuke.  
  
It's been four months since the day we arrived home. Daisuke and I are currently enrolled into night school so that we can both achieve our High School Diplomas and maybe move on from there. He finds it much tougher than I do, so I take it upon myself to help him through the midst of it. We've grown closer than ever, and everything about him I find absolutely intoxicating. The way he smells in the morning when I awaken after a lovely session of lovemaking to the way he naturally crinkles his nose at anything absurd–– everything drives me absolutely wild with passion.  
  
I also had to confront Kari about everything. It's true that she does have a boyfriend by the name of Iori, and he was very protective of her when I showed up. Slowly our friendship restored, but it's far from being where it was before. However, it is fun to go on double dates with her.  
  
Daisuke is my lover, my best friend, my partner - a person I know I will forever be in love with. It may have taken the two of us a while to put our lives into order, but our future is brighter than the past. It's always best to move forward than live the past, which Daisuke and I had both managed to learn through our quest of finding ourselves and each other.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
I'm done. Go me ^^ I hope you enjoyed my Daikeru/Tasuke.


End file.
